Mon fils
by MlleBubble
Summary: Réponse au concours de Flammeche sur un forum: Ces peronnages si méconnus.Abraxas Malfoy s'inquiète de l'avenir de son fils Lucius. Son garçon...Son tout petit garçon si...lui.


_**Les lieux et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais l'histoire, si !**_

Mon fils 

Abraxas Malfoy entra dans le manoir, suivi de son fils Lucius. « Un dur celui-là, songea Abraxas en donnant sa cape d'hiver à son elfe de maison. « Un dur, fier, puissant et terrible! » Abraxas, réprimant le soupir qui lui montait aux lèvres, se dirigea sans attendre vers le jardin, Lucius toujours sur ses talons. Abraxas traversa le jardin sentant bon le lis et le lilas et monta d'un pas décidé le petit escalier menant au Kiosque. Il se retourna brusquement vers Lucius qui n'eut même pas un sursaut. Le petit blond de huit ans restait stoïque… Un visage sans expression, sans émotion…Etait-ce vraiment un petit garçon de dix ans ? N'aurait-il pas dut courir à travers tout le jardin en riant ? N'aurait-il pas dut sourire quand quelque chose lui faisait plaisir, bouder dans son coin quand on le grondait, hurlait sa joie quand son équipe de Quidditch préféré ? « Non, pensa douloureusement Abraxas, un Malfoy se doit de toujours se maîtriser, quelque soit les situations ! » Et ça, Lucius l'avait bien compris, au grand damne de son père qui essayait de camoufler sa déception tant bien que mal. Abraxas souffrait de voir son fils devenir peu à peu un automate, sans qu'il puisse faire quoique ce soit. Car, même si cela lui déplaisait, Abraxas se devait de rester la tête haute. Il avait d'ailleurs trop de fierté pour, un jour, adhérer aux idées des traites à leur sang. Non…Il aurait simplement…simplement voulut trouver le juste milieu. Que son fils soit élevé dans ces traditions qui l'avait entouré depuis sa plus tendre enfance, lui, Abraxas, mais non devenir…ça. Un homme droit et fier, oui. Fier de ses actes, de ses origines de purs sangs. Mais pas un homme avec un tel sentiment de haine. Car Abraxas le voyait. Plus qu'un masque, Lucius y croyait dur comme fer, à toutes ses histoires de sang mêlé et de moldus. Moldus et sang mêlé que le petit garçon détestait ! Au point qu'un jour, Abraxas l'avait trouvé dans le sous-sol avec la baguette de sa mère, un livre de magie noire sur les genoux, une souris blanche albinos en face de lui. Il avait pointé la baguette sur la pauvre bête et celle-ci avait suffoqué avant de se laisser tomber sur le sol, morte. Lucius avait laissé tomber la baguette et, s'avançant vers son père d'un air presque noble, il lui avait demandé s'il avait apprécié…Abraxas était resté muet de stupeur. Le père avait demandé à son fils pourquoi il avait fait ça et, après un grand silence, Lucius avait répondu que la souris était moldue, qu'on ne l'aurait même pas trouvée dans l'animalerie du Chemin de Traverse. Sans un mot, Abraxas avait ramassé la baguette de son épouse et le livre, avait fait disparaître d'un coup de baguette magique le petit corps de la souris et était remonté au rez-de-chaussée de la maison, Lucius le suivant encore et toujours. Il avait déposé la baguette de sa femme décédée dans la vitrine où elle était d'habitude ainsi que le livre et la verrouilla d'un sort. Il s'était retourné vers le petit et l'avait fixé durement avant de sortir de la pièce. Lucius avait sept ans… Et il était, devant lui, n'ayant pas bougé d'un pouce… Abraxas réalisa que, finalement, Lucius l'avait toujours suivi. Il était toujours resté dans son ombre, copiant ses moindres faits et gestes…mais Abraxas n'avait jamais tué personne ! Enfin…Lucius n'était pas sensé être au courant en tous cas…L'était-il ? Savait-il comment l'assassin de sa mère était mort ? Cette seule pensée paniquait Abraxas. Devait-il mettre les choses au clair ? Peut-être :

« Mon fils, commença Abraxas.

Oui Père.

Mon fils…Ne fait pas les mêmes erreurs que moi… »

Lucius sembla un instant déstabilisé. Il répondit pourtant :

« Oui, Père. »

Abraxas en parut soulagé.

_Treize ans plus tard_

Abraxas soupira à ce souvenir…

Si seulement il avait sut que marier Lucius de force à un membre de la sombre famille Black allait déterminer son avenir et ferait de lui ce qu'il redoutait…Il ne l'aurait jamais fait…Maintenant, il priait tous les dieux moldus et sorciers pour que son petit Drago ne suive pas la même voie que Lucius.

Vingt ans après la mort d'Abraxas Malfoy, Drago Malfoy soutenait Ronald Weasley qui s'était pris un sortilège de magie noire lors de la grande bataille. Il l'allongea sur un brancard magique et se retourna pour voir toute la famille Weasley et Hermione se précipiter vers Ron. Il vit alors Harry Potter le regarder droit dans les yeux, le poing levé en signe de victoire, Lord Voldemort mort à ses pieds…

Fin 

_**Os super court pour le concours de Flammeche « Ces personnages si méconnus » et, comme vous l'avait vu, j'ai choisi Abraxas Malfoy, le grand-père de Drago ! Kissous !**_


End file.
